halofandomcom-20200222-history
Assembly (level)
Purple Reign is the nickname for a map that was announced in the Bungie Weekly Update: 10/26/2007 http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=12901 . This map was originally planned to be in the Legendary Map Pack but will now be included in the following map pack later on. It has been stated that it will be symmetrical or semi-symmetrical with the middle of the map being higher than the rest.http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=12930 According to the Bungie Weekly Update: 1/4/2008 http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=13135 the map will be an entirely new map. The map is supposed to be full of mid to long range weapons, and from what the update states it appears there will be multiple floors. This map is based outdoors. Bungie confirmed that this map does not reference Prince's song or the movie Purple Rain. It was originally planned to be in the Legendary map pack but was replaced by "Blackout", (Moonlight Sonata) due to the fear that it was not going to be finished in time. This does not, however, mean that the map has been scrapped, only that it will appear in a later set. Due to the name, possible origin, and structure of the level, some fans have speculated that this map will be set on a structure of Covenant origins, with the map possibly taking place on the ship similar to the Unyielding Hierophant or Pious Inquisitor, which has lead many to believe that Purple Reign could be a possible remake of Halo 2 multiplayer map Midship. If there is a Scarab on this map then it could refrence the Scarab's reign (as in it being powerful). In the most recent update, Luke stated that one side of this map would probably become known as the "Hunter Side" which makes it probable that this map will elaborate on the Scarab-Hunter mystery. Information collected from Bungie weekly Updates: The next one, we’ve already codenamed Purple Reign, may be the last one to get a graphical addition – as one of our artists had an inspired and simple idea at the last second. Technically it’s content complete, but hey, it wouldn’t hurt to add something small and fascinating. The map, as we’ve mentioned before, is perfectly symmetrical, slightly too big to be small and slightly too small to be medium. It has some excellent line of sight and well thought-out verticality problems and opportunities. Bridges make short work of long open sections and a central hub is sure to be fought over. Perhaps one of the most interesting features is the use of one-way glass. Iridescent material can disguise your location while you spy on approaching bad guys. The map is too confined for genuine cat and mouse activity at those chokepoints and a warren of claustrophobic lower areas makes high ground and control essential. Luckily there are several ways to get up top, from careful jumps to spiraling ramps. Luke and I have played a huge number of one on one matches here – often in SWAT to keep the duration sensible, but it’s a map that really encourages showdowns and it’s a remarkably fun place to trade battle rifle fire and hurl elegant, predictive Plasma grenades for hundreds of yards. Although it’s built for slayer, the objective games work beautifully too. If frenetically – lots of dropped flags and frantic attempts to reset while grenades explode all around you. Purple Reign, another map, coming in the foreseeable future, isn’t asymmetrical at all. It’s a brand new, small, arena style map that we hope some of our more competitive-focused players will enjoy. It is chocked full of weapons suited for mid-to-long range combat and there are long sight lines across the map from both of the somewhat enclosed bases. The bases themselves have one way windows on the second level – much like the windows in a police interrogation room. From inside a base you can see out, but from outside of the base your view is obstructed. Decorators and detail have brought subtle differences to each of Purple Reign’s symmetrical bases. One base of this open-air arena could end up getting called “Energy side” and another call-out could end up “Hunter side.” Geometrically, Purple Reign is built on a bowl, with some gentle concavity on the floor space, dotted with columns for cover. Four elevated walkways converge in a small bi-level center structure that sports a cache of important items. Bungie has stated that this is a brand new map. A possible picture of Purple Reign *Link Category:Multiplayer Maps References